


to be a fish

by Millefiore



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millefiore/pseuds/Millefiore
Summary: Takeshi doesn't know if this is karma for eating the most sushi since nobody, apparently, because Fuuta said that he is the champion of the sushi eating competition.





	to be a fish

Takeshi doesn't know if this is karma for eating the most sushi since nobody, apparently, because Fuuta said that he is the champion of the sushi eating competition. He never actually attended a sushi eating competition, but Fuuta knows stuff from his weird voodoo magic. If he says that Takeshi ate more raw fish than anyone else ever, then Takeshi had really eaten more raw fish than anyone else ever.

It wasn't really surprising that he won, considering the fact that his father owned a famous sushi restaurant. Turns out that being master swordsman is beneficial for all things killing, even fish. His father's sushi was damn good, and he would smack anyone who said otherwise.

So, having a famous sushi chef and restaurant owner as a father enabled Takeshi to indulge in his sushi obsession. Even at times when his father wasn't there to make sushi for him, Takeshi would just order some from the only other sushi establishment in town or make some himself.

Either from observing his father's cooking techniques or through osmosis, Takeshi had gained the ability to make the heavenly sushi his father was famous for. Cooking duty was permanently assigned to Takeshi when the tenth generation never gained an immunity to Bianchi's food, passing out every time due to the fact that her poison cooking never stopped improving.

The second and third winner of the sushi eating competition was awarded to Tsuna and Hayato, which was also unsurprising since the threesome spent a lot of time hanging out in Takesushi, and later eating Takeshi's sushi. The head chef in the Vongola mansion resigned after the hundredth time his food was forgotten in favour of Takeshi's awesome sushi.

But no matter how much Takeshi loves sushi, there is no denying that it it the cause of his current problem. It is the main suspect, with no little evidence backing it up. Number one, most sushi contains fish. Number two, winning the sushi eating competition means that Takeshi had eaten lots of fish. Number three, Takeshi is a fish.

That's right. He has been reborn as a fish. More specifically, the shark species of fish. Not exactly a shark, more like a merman, but a shark. A shark man. Can fish hold grudges? Has the fish god cursed him? Did he eat so much fish that he turned into one? Who knows.

What he does know is that he is in very deep shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this too seriously.


End file.
